Por toda la eternidad reeditada
by Yoru-no-hanayome
Summary: Summary: Harry se da cuenta de la verdadera cara de Dumbledore y toma la desicion de unirse a Voldemort... Summary completo adentro, SLASH, Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry se da cuenta de la verdadera cara de Dumbledore y toma la decisión de unirse a Voldemort, pero claro, mucho mas problemas amenazaran la nueva vida de Harry, ser convertido en un chupasangre, además de tener que cumplir una misión por parte de Voldemort en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y esa es lograr que los hombres lobos se unan a ellos, pero no esperaba encontrarse con vampiros, ni mucho menos el amor en uno de ellos ¿quien será?

Aclaro, NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer y la historia de xXxHikaxXx (cuento con su respectiva autorizacion para continuar con su historia)

Parejas: incógnita

Esta historia contiene SLASH (relación HombrexHombre) así como también M-preg, por lo que si no te gusta o eres Homo fóbico, por favor NO LEAS, ¡Ya estas advertido!

Dark! Harry, Vamp! Harry

* * *

EPILOGO

En la casa 4 de Privet Drive, hay una familia de dos ballenas y un caballo, el jefe de casa es Vernon Dursley, su esposa Petunia y su hijo Dudley, mas un joven de 16 años y considerando su estado, se podría decir que era el único normal en esa casa, aunque su tío le dijera "anormal" por ser mago, pero eso a el no le importaba, el joven en cuestión era alto, pelo de color azabache tan revuelto, que parecía un nido de pájaros, ojos muy verdes, de piel blanca, ya que no salía mucho de casa, de cuerpo bien ejercitado y en su frente una curiosa marca en forma de rayo, pero sobre todo infeliz, aunque a sus "amigos" le demostrara lo contrario, nadie sabia todo el peso que cargaba por ser "el-niño-que-vivió", todo el sufrimiento que sentía cada vez que enfrentaba algún peligro y salía ileso, solo para después ser temido, pero este año seria diferente, ya no seria manipulado por Dumbledore, por que si, el sabia que al viejo solo le importaba salir victorioso en esta guerra, para después ser admirado por todos y no importa que, haría lo que sea para mantener a Harry de su lado, pero de ahora en adelante cortaría todo lazo de amistad, si es que alguna vez lo hubo, con sus "amigos", así como también dejaría de hablarle al viejo chucho y unirse a Voldemort.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

POV-HARRY

Estaba mirando por la ventana, hoy iría de nuevo a Howarts y eso en vez de animarme, me fastidiaba, simplemente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, me gustaría quedarme dormido para siempre, que mi alma pudiera vagar por todo el mundo, estar en paz conmigo mismo, pero eso no podía ser, no hasta que vea a Dumbledore perder esta guerra ante todos y arruinarle la vida, pero para eso tendría que unirme a Voldemort, no es que me importase mucho, después de todo ya no estoy resentido con el por matar a mis padres, ya ni los recuerdo, no es que sea insensible, es solo que es algo que no preferiría recordar, además no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que si Voldemort los mató, fue por que los veía como una amenaza para poder conquistar el mundo mágico, solo que no calculo bien las cosas y me lanzo un Avada Kedavra que reboto en mi para después devolvérsele y desaparecer, dejándome con esta maldita, aunque genial marca en forma de rayo, pero ahora las cosas no le saldrían mal, ya que yo, la salvación del mundo mágico, me uniré a el y así juntos planearemos la destrucción de Dumbledore, para después conquistar Howarts y a todo aquel que se nos oponga, pero yo no seria un simple mortifago mas en sus filas, no, yo seria su igual, alguien que pelee a su lado al momento de acabar con el viejo chucho y si no le parecía bien, pues que se joda, por que de todos modos lo seria.

**Nota de la Autora:** (Desde ahora la historia será contada por la autora, en este caso yo, aunque igual habrán algunos PVO "?")

Cuando Harry por fin llego a la estación de tren, fue tirado por su Tío Vernon fuera del auto, junto con sus maletas y Hedwig, causando que mucha gente lo mirase, cosa que le importo muy poco, se levanto y sacudió sus cosas, que por cierto eran de Dudley, que novedad, busco el pilar en donde se conecta la entrada del tren hacia Howarts, cuando lo encontró, pesco velocidad y se apareció en el mundo mágico, fue hacia el anden 9 y 3/4, se metió y busco un compartimiento vacío y puesto que dentro de poco estaría del lado de Voldi, se fue hacia donde se encontraban las serpientes y para su suerte, estaba justo la persona a la que quería ver, Draco Malfoy, este al verlo entrar, puso una mueca algo graciosa para Harry, el cual se aguanto la risa, pues no quería empezar una pelea con el rubio.

"Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Harry Potter, dime, ¿que hace un león en medio de tantas serpientes?"- "_Draco y sus comentarios sarcásticos_" pensaba el azabache, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio, pasándole un brazo por el hombro

"Pues, vine a conversar, que tiene de malo el querer hablar un rato con alguien que me cae muuy bien"- le respondió el oji-verde, sonriéndole de una manera sexy, haciendo sonrojar levemente al rubio, sonrojo que desapareció al instante

"Pues, que tu no perteneces aquí"- respondió Draco fríamente

"Auch, Draco, eso dolió"- le molesto Harry, fingiéndose herido-"Además, déjame decirte que el sombrero en un principio me quiso poner en Slytherin, pero en ese entonces me diste una mala imagen de ti"

"Y que cambio para que quieras venir aquí y conversar, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, además"-dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba el brazo del azabache de su hombro-"no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, Potter"

"No tienes por que estar a la defensiva Draco y si no me quieres aquí, pues mejor me voy"- y dicho esto se levanto, pero antes de irse, se acerco al oído del rubio y le susurro-"Probablemente mas adelante aprendas a confiar en mi, adiós"- y se fue, dejando un tanto turbado a Draco.

"Maldición, Draco si que es terco, además de que se ha vuelto cada vez mas insoportable, pero tengo que aprender a soportarlo, ya que dentro de poco estaremos del mismo lado"- ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo sonreír, como puede cambiar uno al descubrir los planes que tenia alguien a quien tu considerabas tu salvador

FLASHBACK

**POV-HARRY**

Estaba de vacaciones y como siempre, ninguna carta me llega, estoy pensando seriamente en ir a Grimmauld Place, aunque me recordara la muerte de Sirius, me decidí por fin en ir, tome mi escoba, mi capa de invisibilidad y volé hasta mi destino, cuando me estaba acercando vi a Remus junto a Tonks, me puse mi capa y me acerque hasta ellos, dispuesto a asustarlos, pero estaban discutiendo, me iba a ir pero escuche que decían mi nombre, curioso me acerque hasta que pude escuchar bien.

"Pero Remus, no puedes dejar que Harry pase por algo tan vil y cruel"- le escuche decir a Tonks en un tono desesperado

"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada, Dumbledore ya dio la orden de que Harry permaneciera vigilado por los dementores"-"_Espera, dijo dementores? ¿Y vigilándome?, ¿es que acaso Dumbledore esta loco?_" pensaba el azabache, haciendo a su mente trabajar en lo que acababa de escuchar

"Dumbledore sabe que Harry no soporta estar cerca de un dementor, entonces ¿por que hace que el ministerio mande a esas cosas a vigilarlo?, el no es peligroso"- opino Tonks, convencida ya de que nada impediría que Harry estuviese en constante presencia de esas horribles cosas.

"Yo tampoco entiendo Tonks, Albus es el protector de Harry, ¿por que estaría haciendo esto?"- se preguntaba Remus

"¿N-no será que quiere que Harry muera?"- dedujo Tonks, algo que me dejo dudando

"¿Estas loca?, si Harry muere, seria perfecto para "quien-tu-sabes" atacara- respondió Remus, sin medir sus palabras

Ya no soportaba escuchar mas, así que toda la gente en la que confío me ve como la salvación del mundo mágico, una simple herramienta para acabar con esta guerra y Remus, nunca pensé que el me viera de esa forma, ¿es que nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi? "_esa respuesta os obvia. No, nadie se preocupa de ti"_ escucho una vocecita en un rincón de su mente, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco? "_No, no te estas volviendo loco, solo me escuchas ahora, por que ya te enteraste de como la gente a la que querías piensa de ti_" ¿Y por que ahora me hablas? "_por que tu nunca te diste cuenta de mi, estabas muy ocupado en complacer a la gente que te rodea, que te olvidaste de ti mismo, nunca conociste toda la oscuridad que tienes guardada en ti_" ¿Y-yo soy oscuro? "_si, después de todo eres una extensión de la vida de Voldemort, el, al lanzarte el Avada Kedavra, también te traspaso una gran parte de su oscuridad, cosa que demuestra que es mucha_" ¿que tengo que hacer ahora?, pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta, seguramente me estoy volviendo loco, si eso es.

FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, investigue mas sobre las intenciones de Dumbledore al mandar a los Dementores, pero por mas que buscaba respuestas no las encontraba, solo después me entere de que en verdad me quería muerto, para así poder tomar todo mi poder y enfrentarse el a Voldemort, ¿es que acaso todos eran iguales?, ¿nadie sentía verdaderamente aprecio por mi? ¿A nadie le importo?, además desde aquella vez no volví a escuchar la vocecita, aunque cuando me duermo, me encuentro en un lugar oscuro y en un rincón hay una sombra de alguien que esta ligeramente alumbrada y siempre que trato de alcanzarle, desaparece y me encuentro en otro lugar.

**FIN-POV-HARRY**

Ya aburrido de tanto pensar, se sentó en el primer vagón vacío que vio y se recostó, quedándose dormido al instante, así que no vio a la persona que se sentaba enfrente de el y se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

Tambien aprovecho decir que no cambiare nada en la historia, pero si le quitare los nombres a los cap.

* * *

**POV-HARRY**

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no alcanzaba a ver nada, siempre es lo mismo, avanzo y me encuentro con una figura recostada en la pared, alumbrado con una apenas visible luz, me acerco y trato de llamarlo, pero la voz no me sale, cuando por fin estoy parado enfrente de el, al momento me encuentro en cualquier lugar, nunca he podido verle la cara._

_Me acerco poco a poco, de todos modos igual no le voy a ver la cara, me paro en frente de el._

_"Oye"- me sorprendo de que la voz me sale-"¿E-estas bien?"- pareció entenderme por que levanto la cara y me sorprendí al ver que el era como yo, solo que con unas orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y unos cuernos en su cabeza_

_"Si"- hasta la voz la tenemos igual- "Parece que por fin podemos hablar, por cierto, me llamo Cris Ball"- dijo al momento que se paraba, ahí me di cuenta de que era mas alto que yo_

_"¿Q-que quieres decir? Cris Ball"_

_"Que gracias a que por fin tomaste la decisión de unirte a Voldi, yo puedo liberarme de las cuerdas que me mantenían preso"_

_"¿Y por que cuando te llamaba no me salía la voz y ahora si?"- le pregunte_

_"Porque tu todavía tenias algo de luz en ti, en tu alma y corazón, pero ahora, no hay luz que me mantenga preso, ni sentimientos, todo eso lo perdiste al recordar todo lo que has vivido y escuchado, sabiendo de que nadie se preocupa verdaderamente en ti, de que nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tus amigos como te diste cuenta el año pasado"- decía al mismo tiempo que miles de imágenes aparecían en ese instante, mostrándose como una película, la vez que me entere de la existencia de la magia, cuando fui al serpentario y me entere de que podía hablar con las serpientes, para ser castigado después de llegar por haber arruinado el cumpleaños de Dudley, cuando llegaron cartas destinadas a mi-"El viejo te envío una carta, si hasta puso "debajo de las escaleras" y aun así no te diste cuenta"- Tío Vernon tomando la decisión de irse a vivir a una casa lejos de la civilización y de los carteros, a Hagrid entrando en medio de la noche llevándome un pastel, diciéndome la verdad sobre mis padres y que no murieron a causa de un accidente en auto, poniéndoles una cola de ratón a Dudley por comerse el paste, llevándome con el al caldero chorreante, contándome la verdadera causa del por que mis padres murieron, la imágenes fueron pasando mas rápido, la muerte de Sirius, la conversación de Remus y Tonks, para pasar a la vez que me di cuenta de que Ron y Hermione, en la cual ellos hablaban de que si yo muriera a manos de Voldemort o alguna enfermedad de muerte, me maldecirían hasta la muerte._

_"Es hora de que despiertes chico, siento la presencia de alguien"- y se fue a sentar al mismo lugar en que estaba antes de que habláramos_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me tape con una mano, ya que la luz me molestaba, y precisamente como dijo Cris Ball, en frente mío se encontraba un chico, sus ojos eran de color dorado, piel blanca, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, pómulos bien marcados, pelo de color caoba y me estaba mirando fijamente

"¿Quien eres?"- le pregunte con voz somnolienta

"Soy Ayrton Schreber, pero puedes decirme Atón"

"¿Atón? ¿Como el Dios del sol?"- le pregunte curioso

"Si, como el Dios del sol y por lo que he leído, era un dios de bondad infinita, el que vivificaba la Justicia y el Orden cósmico y que favorecía a todos los hombres por igual"

"Si, la verdad me sorprende que alguien sepa Historia Egipcia, no conozco a mucha gente que le interese"- le respondí, sorprendido de que supiera quien era Atón

"Yo también, lamentablemente a la sociedad de ahora no les interesa mucho eso"- opino, sorprendiéndome de nuevo con sus respuestas tan subjetivas

"Si, solo les interesan sus trabajos y sus riquezas"

"Pero dime, ¿que mas te gusta a parte de la Historia Egipcia?"- me pregunto, probablemente sabia que yo era "Harry Potter" y quería ser mi "amigo", pero nada pasaba con decírselo

"Principalmente, el J-pop, Rock, Metal y música de piano"- le respondí, sorprendido de la forma tan banal en la que lo dije

"A mi me gusta la música J-pop, me encanta el idioma de los Japoneses, así como también la música de piano, escucharla me hace entrar en un estado de sopor, sin saber nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor"- y ahí va de nuevo sorprendiéndome, ¿es que solo sabia hacer eso?

Cerré los ojos recostándome contra el asiento- "Si, es tan relajante escucharla, te olvidas de todos los problemas y cargas que debes llevar"

"Tienes razón, debe ser duro el ser "Harry Potter", verdad?"

"Ni te imaginas"- suspire.

"Si me lo imagino, yo pase por lo mismo que tu, solo que algo diferente, yo no tenia que proteger a la gente, mas bien, ellos tenían que protegerse de mi, mis padres no me dejaban tranquilo, querían que fuera el próximo líder de la familia, pero yo no quería eso, quería ser libre y lo fui, ¿sabes? no siempre tienes que hacer todo lo que la gente espera de ti, puedes ser libre"- esas palabras me hubieran servido si las hubiera escuchado antes, pero ahora no, no ahora que mi alma estaba en la oscuridad, no ahora que por fin había tomado la decisión de unirme a Voldemort, nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Después de esa conversación tan amena, nos quedamos callados, los dos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, después de lo que parecieron horas, pero que en verdad fue media hora, por fin llegamos a la parada de Howarts, me baje y camine rápidamente sin prestar atención a las voces de Hermione y Ron, me subí al pequeño bote y espere a que todos subieran, cuando estuvieron todos listos, los botes empezaron a remar, con magia por supuesto, llegamos y espere a que todos bajaran para yo poder quedar ultimo, me baje lentamente, sin apuros, después de todo, el viejo chucho no me daría detención por eso, camine lentamente, sentí algo frío posarse en mi hombro me gire y vi que se trataba de la mano de Atón.

"¿Que quieres?"- le pregunte lo mas fríamente posible, no es que no me agradara, es solo que no debia sentir eso por nadie

"¿Puedo..."- parecía dudar -"...acompañarte?"

"Claro"- y me voltee para seguir caminando, sentía los pasos de Atón demasiado cerca, me di la vuelta y sentí como algo se estrellaba contra mis labios, sorprendido vi que se trataba de Atón, quien me estaba besando, sentí su lengua en mis labios, seguramente pidiendo entrar y eso fue lo que me desconecto, separe mis labios y sentí como su músculo tocaba cada parte de mi boca, incitándome a participar en esa lucha, gustoso la acepte, nuestras lenguas peleaban, tratando de tomar el control, cuando el aire me empezó a faltar, me separe de el, respiraba agitadamente, mientras sentía sus labios succionando mi cuello, gemí quedamente, metió sus manos por debajo de mi polera y con sus dedos jugo con mis pezones, que ya estaban duros, además de otra cosa, me subió la polera hasta la cabeza y con su lengua empezó a lamer mis pezones, yo solo podía gemir y retorcerme bajo su frío toque, no se cuando, pero mi ropa había desaparecido, estaba completamente desnudo, vi como Atón sacaba un frasquito con una especie de aceite, se unto los dedos con eso y los llevo hacia mi entrada, como no era la primera vez que hacia eso, deje que me preparara, cuando sentí un dedo invadir mi entrada, solo sentí un ligero dolor, dolor que se fue al instante, no sentí los otros dedos, demasiado excitado como para sentir dolor, abrí mis piernas, Atón se acomodo entre ellas, acerco su miembro hacia mi entrada y entro de una potente estocada, tocando ese punto que me volvía loco, sentí como gemía, seguramente por mi estrechez, es curioso, después de tantas veces que me han follado, sigo siendo estrecho y eso vuelve loco de placer al que esta dentro de mi, sentí como se movía salvajemente, mientras apretaba fuertemente mis caderas, después de tres estocadas mas, me vine, apretando el miembro de Atón, causando que se corriera fuertemente, se salio de mi y se tiro hacia un lado, con la respiración agitada, yo hice lo mismo, cuando pude respirar mejor, use un hechizo de limpieza, otro para vestirme y me fui.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW**


End file.
